A Lonely Island
by butts
Summary: A collection of sexy tales.
1. Chapter 1

First, let us set the scene. Foxy and Dr. Hogback stand alone on island, they have been stuck there together for quite some time, and sexual tension is building rapidly.

---------Part 1 of 1----------

Dr. Hogback was a man of middle age, and due to his misshapen form he was quite lonely and not very sociable, so his next course of action is understandable. Dr. Hogback appeared naked before Foxy, and Foxy gazed upon a sight unseen for many a moon, even by Hogback himself, Hogback's penis. It was a penis of average size, except for one defining feature, it was sewn together for two penises. Now, i'm not sure how often it is that a man sews together his own penis but it's understandable it be a little sloppy, so as you can imagine, half of the penis is scrunched and decaying slightly, giving off a rather foul odor. However the odor was not due to the weeks, possibly months without soap to grace this hodgepodge of a dong, but due to the horrible infection that lines stitches, giving it a sickly yellowish tiny, and occasionally it would secrete a bubbling foam. Underneath this penis is one large gorilla's testicle that gives him considerable ejaculation power and longevity.

Dr. Hogback was not expecting Foxy to take to the naked man so quickly, and so animalistically. You see Foxy used his noro noro beam to slow down Hogback so he himself could dominate this relationship, and before Hogback could even finish his slowed down "no" Foxy put a finger up to his thin crusty lips and said "hush my darline, we musn't spoil the moment" Foxy then lathers his nose in smegma, the only available lubricant at the time, and sticks it into Hogback's urethra, using his right hand to hold Hogback in place while he commited this act of man-love and using his free hand to fist his own butthole. With his nose fully placed inside of the sewn together penis, he begins to wiggle it around violently. While this act of penile pleasure was occuring, unbeknownst to the two lovers in the throws of passion, Blackbeard's giant pasty hairy ass emerges from the lagoon as though it were a gallant sea beast and begins to open wide in preparation of consumption of the two lovers. However before this can begin Blackbeard must first unhinge his butt-jaw while takes very careful maneuvering on Lafitte's part(he lives there you see). This si when Foxy notices the buttocks emerging from the murky depths and locks eyes with Lafitte, only to get a smile and blank gaze right back at him. Lafitte them prances from the gaping asshole of the future pirate king covered in various fluids and chunks of previous meals. Lafitte then dances over to the two lovers and emits a beautiful mating call to lure the two lovers into the beast. But Blackbeard does not have such patience, his asshole hungers, and it lets out a melodious groan periodically, further lulling the two lovers into a further falst sense of security. Lafitte soon dances his way back into the cavernous asshole of the gravity man, Foxy and Hogback follow suit.

However they had barely entered when Blackbeard's asshole snaps shut with the strength of 12 bananacrocs, catching Foxy's left leg, he attempts to saw this leg off in a vein attempt, lest he be pulled fully into the beast. Soon his entire being is pulled through the anus and his body is crushed under the pressure. The anus now shows it's content by undulating at it's newest sacrifice. However merely having a corpse within does not satisfy Blackbeard, and he begins to secrete a thick mucus from his anal glands, that is a horrid shade of green and begins to fill up the anal cavern, and drown the still suffering young lovers. They try to break free, but it is to no avail. For once you touch the anal syrup, you cannot escape. Laffite meanwhile sits back and enjoys this display of Blackbeard's power, and plans to enjoy what remains to nourish himself.

-----fin-----


	2. Chapter 2

so imagine this;

Blackbeard is feeling especially lonely when riding on his new battleship, the san juan when he notices what appears to be an island of sorts. As he gets closer he realises it is in fact a floating artificial island known as water seven. So thinking quickly he tells Mr. Wolf to submerge himself more and head over to the train station where there lies the most beautiful lady he has ever seen in his entire time at sea. She is sitting casually in a see through nighty, bottle of whiskey in hand and her legs are spread just enough so you can see her crusty mangled vagina; If you're so brash as to lay eyes on this fine lady Blackbeard luckily, is. Blackbeard saunters over to her, as sexily as possible with his tiny legs and as he prepares to put the classic "blackbeard style" on her(rape) she does something he never expected, She makes the move on him first. By taking that constantly grinning fish-like face and slapping against Blackbeards in an attempt to make out with him, I suppose. Blackbeard is of course immensely aroused by this and gets a giant boner Kokoro stops slamming her face into his long enough to notice this, and dives into the water Blackbeard, perplexed, strokes his large sweaty and hairy balls in contemplation.

Kokoro however soon resurfaces, holding 14 inches of solid spiked coral which she then sets on the ground, sits in front of it and spreads open her discolored vagina lips to reveal what Blackbeard most desired. Blackbeard saw where she was going with this and picked up the coral, and promptly rammed it into her urethra this of course rips through flesh causing blood and urine to be splattered all over the train station's floor. Kokoro then takes the initiative and flips Blackbeard over onto his back slyly unzipping his pants she slides out her tongue wraps it around Blackbeard's papule infested cock. Kokoro caresses these mounds of puss on Blackbeard's throbbing penis and fondles his ballsack, her fingers ocassionally getting caught in the thick tufts of hair emerging from his potato-like sack. She then took her tongue and slipped it into Blackbeard's penis, to loosen it up before the main course. After sufficient wiggling of the tongue, she slides her fingers into the urethra of Blackbeard's penis to keep it open and then quickly rams in the coral penis into Blackbeard's penis which, of course, bursts several of the papules as well as releasing quite a bit of blood when tearing through his shaft. Meanwhile; San Juan watches from the ocean depths biding his time. Kokoro then continues to pump at Blackbeard's pelvis wildly, ripping open his sack and several internal organs in her frenzy so semen is flying all over the places, most often however onto Blackbeard's hairy chest and in his mouth. He of course rubs in the semen that lands on his chest. San Juan can take it no longer and erupts from the ocean depths disrupting this mating ritual and frightening Blackbeard so much, that in the throws of passion he jumps foward, causing him to now be on top of Kokoro; her coral penis now fully immersed in his internal organs. San Juan takes this as a welcome and whips out his monster dong as tall as 5 battleships and twice as wide. Luckily for Blackbeard, a side effect of his fruit is that he can literally 'take in anything' including from his asshole. So San Juans penile stabs into his rectum only hurt him with searing pain as if his body was being ripped apart by a gigantic dong but he can live through it. Kokoro, undisturbed by this, continues thrusting. Meanwhile Blackbeard is in the most bliss he has ever felt in his entire life both of his holes completely. Filled San Juan in the back, and Kokoro in the front. San Juan of course has never had a hole quite this tight and can not hold his load this massive release of semen washes over the train station fills the streets of water 7 and became known as "Sperma Laguna".  
Blackbeard never happier.

--fin--


	3. Chapter 3

----A Firey Passion-  
~prologue~ Akainu spots a young pirate from across the battlefield, and is stricken with him immediately.

~Chapter 1~ Akainu, who had spent more time fighting pirates than paying attention to the goings on at the execution platform, rushed towards this sexy young pirate he saw on the battlefield, he knew he must be his. Once he got close enough, he recognized the boy as Ace, but that didn't change his mind. He quickly grabbed ahold of Ace and forced him to the ground. "a-ah Admiral Sakazuki-san you're being so rough~!" cried Ace as his face was shoved into the dirt. Akainu remained silent and continued with his duties, stripping off Ace's shorts and whipping out his penis. Luffy, who was witnessing this had no idea how to respond and watched with his mouth agape in horror.

Akainu didn't take any time to lube up Ace's puckered asshole, but instead just jammed his hot penis in. Ace cried a great moan of both pain and pleasure as he was pierced with the rod of justice. Akainu remained a silent sentinal, his face never changing and keeping a steady pumping motion. "AAAAAHHNNN OH AKAINU-KUN YOU'RE TOO GOOD" cried Ace as he ejaculated wildly into the dust and blood covering the battlefield. Then suddenly, Akainu's face changed for a split second as he began to feel his semen raise through his dong. "I am ejaculating now" said Akainu in a passion. Ace cried out "DON'T FINISH INSIDE, I WANT YOUR HOT JUSTICE ON MY FILTHY PIRATE BODY UHNNNN PUNISH ME MORE WITH YOUR JUSTICE ROD AKAINUUUUUUU~". Akainu pulled his dick out Ace and erupted all over Ace's back. "ah, what a fine day's justice served" said Akainu, smirking.

~epilogue~

Shortly after Akainu finished Ace was screaming "OH DEAR GOD HE EJACULATED MAGMA ONTO MY SPINAL CORD!" as it melted through his flesh and bone, causing a horrible smoke to rise. Akainu quickly moved over the gaping hole and inhaled deeply the scent of seering flesh, his favorite. "Ah, just as I was inside you, you shall now be forever imbeded in my lungs, just as all the other criminals have". Ace died shortly after this glob of Akainu's hot justice landed on his back. Luffy meanwhile, breaks down mentally.

---Finish---


	4. Chapter 4

this is a special two-part story, since they're so short.

**Blackbeardxmirror**

Blackbeard sauntered over to his rose pedal covered bed and laid down next to full-body mirror, completely nude. Blackbeard then slowly spread open his legs to reveal his hairy crotch, that was snaking it's way into his buttcrack and up towards his belly button his gargantuan, yet noble balls, left to flop where they please. While his penis stood erect and beautiful Blackbeard then took his hand and began to stoke his dong to his sexy partner, the mirror, Occasionally massaging his nipples with his free hand and groping his man-breasts. Blackbeard then clenched his pimple coated asscheeks together and released semen all over the mirror, and of course causing puss to spew forth onto the floor, which he then promptly rolled over onto and rubbed himself in his own semen. On top of his reflection that's when Blackbeard decided it was time to get a little naughty and took the candles from the dresser next to his bed and began to drip seering hot wax down his body, causing his flesh to burn and sizzle as the candle traveled down to his penis. After teasing himself by dripping wax directly within the folds of his sack, he took the whick side of the candle, still lit, and slid it into his urethra, burning the stray hairs that were trapped the hood on his dong and causing boils to form on his urethra that began oozing a horrible puss that couldn't escape due to the candle lodged within his urethra. So it began to build up pressure which pleased Blackbeard immensely and as his penis bubbled up he could stand it no longer and took the candle out of his penis and out from the depths of Blackbeard's dong spewed forth a torrent of puss and blood and semen which sprayed all over his body until it settled down and dripped down his cock onto his already burned ballsack. Blackbeard heaved a sigh of relief and uttered a short phrase "happy birthday silver"  
"these candles are going on your cake"

**"a crossing of two beards; Jentaro and Marshall's love story"**

Jentaro was sitting in dusty rundown bar in west blue stroking her long fabulous beard when in comes the sexiest man in all of West Blue, Marshall D. Teach and luckily for Jen, his pants are too tight and you can see a clear outline of his genitals smooshed against the side of his thigh which Jen notices immediately and gets a beardoner for it (tl note: beard boner)  
Marshall saunters over to Jen's table,much to her suprise and whips out his testicles to rub them against her beard and when Jen can stand it no longer Marshall hops onto the table and rips his tear-away pants off does a quick 180 and shoves his gargantuan hairy asshole right in Jen's face pressed right up against the nose "stick it in" Marshall whispers Jentaro takes this cue and picks up her beard and begins to shove it into Blackbeard's asshole luckily for Jen Blackbeards anal mucus(continuity?)  
begins to harden the beard to an exact mold of Blackbeard's anal cavities once thoroughly hardened, Blackbeard hops forward off the table, pulling the cockbeard out of his ass and then takes it into his hands and begins to lick the beard sensually "oh jentaro your cockbeard is so tasty after it's been in my asshole"  
taking careful measure to lash at the chunks of corn and other undigested food out of the beard "let's finish this, jen" Blackbeard whips into Jen's ear chunks of poop flying out of his mouth as he said it so Blackbeard lays down on the table, legs sprawled and Jen hops up onto his chest and begins to man-tit-fuck Blackbeard's hairy chest mixing his hair with hers, was the greatest joy she could ever feel as the mucus rubs off onto Blackbeard's chest he begins to ejaculate wildly into the air and to sustain his pleasure he rubs the mucus, and Jentaro's beard into his chest and as Jentaro and Blackbeard lay tired and on top of each other Jentaro manages to utter "at last, I am complete"


	5. Chapter 5

Child Luffy awoke one fine Sunday morning and was preparing for another day of fun and adventure with his best friend(citation needed) Ace, when Dadan grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into her room. "Now listen here you little shit, you've been running out every-single-day on me, but now that I have you i'll make you do those chores you've been avoiding" she slurred as she tossed Luffy into her bathroom. "but I need to hang out with Aaaaaace" Luffy whined, but quickly stopped short when he noticed that Dadan was taking off her clothes. "w..what are you doing?" Luffy asked, but Dadan just kept undressing, unfurling her saggy clearly never supported breasts until they hung close to her belly button. Luffy was still frozen in horror as she finished, and began to fill the tub with water. "Go ahead and get undressed as well, you dont need clothes where you're going.". Luffy began to cry as he stripped off his little vest and jean-shorts and Dadan slid into the tub. Luffy then started to scrub Dadan with some sandpaper(as per her request) after he was fully undressed. Almost immediately chunks of dirt and a cloud of dead skin floated to the top of the water, which luckily for Luffy he didn't have to see as he was crying. However as luffy got closer to her unwashed vagina various pubic hairs and crusty chunks floated to the top creating a horrid smell, that upon reaching Luffy's nose caused him to vomit uncontrollably into the tub. Luckily for Luffy this was a fetish of Dadan's so she wasn't angry with him, and instead massaged the regurgitated meats into her skin. Luffy had wiped his eyes after throwing up and bore witness to this atrocity, causing him to vomit further, this time directly onto Dadan's face. "Oh Luffy" dadan whispered "you're just like your father..." and then quickly grabbed the back of his head and shoved it under the water, into her beef curtains. Luffy flailed and thrashed about as he was running out of air, this only stimulated Dadan further. Luffy then felt an undulation across his entire face as Dadan came, unhinging various chunks of foods and animal parts she had pleasured herself with previously, and because Luffy was gasping for air between those destroyed vaginal lips and all those things that spewed forth from her bowels went directly into his mouth, causing him to vomit one more time directly into her vagina and then pass out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ace was having a fine dream one morning, until he woke up to the brown eye of Dadan staring him right in the mouth. From ace's perspective however all he saw was two giant pasty orbs with stubble on them hovering over his eyes. Ace tried to let out a scream but it only caused Dadan's asshole to open over his mouth, which unfortunately for Ace was extremely loose, and inhaled a full chunk of Dadan's noxious bowel gasses. Ace's body immediately rejected the foul odor and began to vomit violently directly into Dadan's asshole. Dadan was greatly suprised by this, but siezed the opportunity and pressed herself further onto Ace, and stayed there until her belly ballooned up. She then stood up, and quickly covered her asshole with her hands, and unfortunately for Dadan some squirted out onto Ace's chest. Dadan then went to the kitchen, and Ace was left stunned by the stench, with a few stray hairs from her puckered asshole in his teeth. Ace was just coming out of this stupor when Dadan re-entered, one hand over her asshole and in the other there was a funnel. Dadan quickly ripped down his short and wrapped her hands around Ace's tiny boy-penis, and jammed her fingers into Ace's urethra, and then sliding the funnel into the now gaping hole. Dadan then squatted over the funnel, and finally plopped down shoving the funnel deeper into his bowels, and Dadan released her pent up ass-vomit and fecal matter directly into Ace's penis, and there it was lodged until he passed the chunk in a dirty sea-truck stop, the very same restroom that his father passed a stone in twenty long years ago. 


	7. Chapter 7

With Whitebeard passed on, Stephan knew he must set off secretly into the night, lest he be named captain and cannot live his own life. So he took one of the rowboats and set out on the ocean blue whilest the Whitebeard Pirates slept. A single tear ran down his doggy cheek as he took one look back at his little rascals, then rowed on. He docked at the next island he came across, and got a hotel room for the night. He thought he'd treat himself with his newfound freedom and ordered a massage. A few minutes later, in walked Hattori, his massouse for the evening. "coo, coo coo coo...coo?" said Hattori in a smooth sultry voice as he set up the massage table. Stephan responded cooly with a "woof bark bark woof" and laid down on the table. Hattori immediately begin to rub Stephan's ripped body all over and complimented him with "coo coo, coo coo coo coocoo", luckily Stephan he was face down so Hattori couldn't see him blush. Hattori then moved down from the shoulders and began to massage each of Stephan, just what Stephan had wished for but didn't have the nerve to ask. Hattori asked "coo coo coo coo?" and Stephan nodded slowly. This is when Hattori took off his coat and revealed his stark erection, wafting lazily in the breeze. He then slid his pidgeon cock into Stephan's perfect butthole. "woof woooooof" said Stephan in please, as his erection slowly grew. Hattori quickly noticed the mighty dog's dong and began to jerk him off as he made sex on Stephan's asshole. After a few more minutes of this Stephan and Hattori finished together, but while Hattori's erection had faded Stephan's stood tall and resiliant. "woof, woof woof bark bark. Woof woofbark bark woof woof woof woof?" Hattori replied with "coo coo coo, coo coo coo coo coo coo". Stephan understood his hesitation and put his paw up to Hattori's beak and whispered "woof woof woof woof...bark bark woof woof". Hattori was still nervous, but agreed with a near silent "coo" and bent over in the puddle of semen left over from their previous love making session. Stephan eased in his dog penis and Hattori gave out a hesitant "coo!" but Stephan's cool attitude kept him from protesting too much. Stephan then slid in the whole of his member and Hattori's virgin asshole, letting out a bit of blood due to it being stretched like it never had before. "coo! coo coo coo! coo coo coo Stephan!" Stephan responded with a "woof woofwoof woof bark bark" and Hattori said "coo, coo coo coo coo. Coo coo coocoo coo coo coocoo coo" Stephan then began some easy thrusting, and the movement caused some of Hattori's semen to squirt from his butt as he thrust. Stephan begin to slowly pick up the pace and Hattori began to truly enjoy it as he never had before, and got a huge boner from it. "coo Stephan! coo coocoo coo coo coo coo coo coo!" Stephan responded with a "bark woofwoof...bark barkbark woof woof...bark woof bark" and they both shared a laugh mid-intercourse at Stephan's hilarious pun. A few minutes later however Stephan began to knot up inside of Hattori. Hattori said "coo coo! coo coo coo coocoo coo Stephan!". Stephan said "bark bark, Hattori, bark woof woof woof woof bark barkbark" as he finished inside of Hattori, filling his bowels with semen. However unfortunately for Hattori the knot grew too large and it ripped open his bowels. Stephan had worried about this happening, but only wanted the pleasure so he didn't care. Hattori cried out "coo coo! coo Stephan? coo coocoo coo coo coo?" Stephan then sneered and said "barkbark woof woofbark bark bark". With a heartbroken feeling and a body filled with blood and semen, Hattori began to weep. Stephan just sat back and enjoyed the show, this was going just as we'd hoped. 20 minutes after this, When hattori was bloated with dog semen and blood was pouring from his mouth and anus, Stephan's penis finally shrunk back to normal size and went back into it's sheath. Stephan smiled and said "bark. woofwoof bark bark barkbark" and he picked up the bloated corpse of Hattori in his mouth and began to eat the semen and blood and shit filled balloon of a pidgeon, and of course when he took the first bite it exploded in his mouth, but he didn't care. He just gobbled down the masseuse and took a nap. He knew with a start this good, he was going to enjoy his new life. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was a cold summer's morning, and Hatchett was prepared for a full day's sun tanning. Enter Kizaru; the man able to fit into even the tightest speedo. This speedo was particularly tight, even froma distance you could see a clear outline of his penis and balls. Hatchett however had the best view on the entire beach, as Kizaru was squatting over Hatchett's chest, and resting his genitals on Hatchett's chin. Hatchett was shocked and erect at the sudden appearance of a paper-thin coating of speedo seperating himself from the coveted testicles of his hero, Kizaru. Kizaru looked down into Hatchett's eyes and said "oooh~ tell me Hatchett" his penis undulated at the mention of his name from his sensual lips "tell me, have you ever been undressed at the speed of light?" Hatchett was quiet for a good ten seconds before realising that it was an actual question, but before he could answer he noticed that he was indeed already naked. "Kizaru, you clever admiral you" Hatchett teased, Kizaru looked away to try and hide his blushing school girl cheeeks. "Oh Hatchett, what about raped?". Hatchett replied "well o-!" Hatchett suddenly screamed as he was spun onto his back at light speed, snapping his spine instantly and a cock forced into his tender vigin asshole. Hatchett, despite his lower half being turned over was forced to watch his hero rape his disconnected lower half. Spilling out Hatchett's organs into the sand as he violently ravaged Hatchett's asshole, spewing Blood and entrails about the sand and Hatchett's various snacks he brought to eat throughout the day. As Hatchett cried in pain and humiliation and mourning of his snacks, Kizaru said "ooooh~ Hatchett you're so tight, but it slides in so easily~" and he then proceeded to ejaculate through hatchett's now-shredded organs and also onto the snacks. Kizaru then promptly left and promised to call Hatchett, but Hatchett couldn't hear the good news because he was dying a horrible death and was in seering pain. As Hatchett blacked out from blood loss he took one last look at his lost lunch and saw that written in blood and semen and contents of bowels it read "happy birthday Hatchett, with love Kisaru" Hatchett was annoying that Kizaru spelled his own name wrong, but it was impressive none the less. 


End file.
